


Out of Death

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death of Shara Bey, Gen, Male Friendship, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Wakes & Funerals, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Young Ben Solo and young Poe Dameron meet for the first time.





	Out of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben Solo was five years old the first time he went to a funeral.

  
He couldn’t say that he was familiar with the woman who died, except she was a friend of Mommy’s, and Mommy seemed to like her a lot. Ben couldn’t help but be intimidated by the sheer amount of people there, the sheer amount of beings that showed up. There was too much noise, and he buried his face in his father’s shoulder despite himself.

  
“Hey, hey,” Han soothed. “It’s okay, kiddo.”

  
Ben sniffled. He shouldn’t be acting like this, he thought, but everything hurt. There was too much noise. Too many thoughts. Too much all at once, and Ben hated it…

  
It was in that moment that Ben sensed something else. A young child, grieving his mother. And Ben knew that he had to comfort the child. He turned towards his father and said, “Daddy? Is he all right?”

  
“Who? Oh, that’s Kes Dameron’s son,” Han said. “He’s okay. He’s just grieving.”

  
It didn’t feel right for him to be hurting, though. It didn’t seem fair.

  
Han put him down, and Ben went over towards Kes Dameron’s son, who was currently sniffling. Then, “Are you okay?”

  
“Yeah. Hi.” The other child held out a hand. “I’m Poe, by the way.”

  
“Ben.“ Then, “I’m sorry. About your mommy.”

  
“Thanks.”

  
“My uncle says that people who are gone are never really gone,” Ben said. “They go into this…thing called the Force.”

  
“I’ve heard stories about the Force,” Poe said. “Is it real?”

  
“Yeah! You can do all sorts of amazing stuff,” Ben said. “You can lift rocks and stuff…”

  
And even talking about it, he swore that Poe’s eyes grew wide, and in that moment, he swore that he would do everything to make Poe happy. Everything he could.

  
The funeral had to start, of course, but Ben felt a sort of accomplishment that he managed to comfort Poe for a moment. Just a moment.


End file.
